


Act of Missing You

by skaikru_leksa



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Thoughts after 3x24, prompt AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 20:49:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8260100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skaikru_leksa/pseuds/skaikru_leksa
Summary: Imagine Person A of your OTP dressing up a pillow with Person B’s clothes and them hugging it when they miss Person B. Bonus: The pillow originally belongs to Person B. Person A used that pillow because it has their scent.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just kind of doing this drabble to get back into the whole writing thing. 
> 
> Hope you guys can give me feedbacks. :)

Carmilla didn’t know how much time had passed already. It must have been at least twenty minutes, or maybe even an hour, since Mother had taken off with the talismans that they spent days risking their own lives finding. Her scream for Laura was still echoing in her ears, and her eyes were glued to the spot where Laura had disappeared into thin air.

The silence in the library had never felt so loud.

It was worse than the silence that penetrated the room when Laura had adopted a “realist” attitude and had refused to participate in the investigation. Even though Laura had sat there in silence, and had devoted all of her time making those good-for-nothing Harry Potter themed mason jars, but at least she was _there_.

Alive. Breathing. Present.

The ground felt rough under her hand as she struggled to stand up. Using the wooden beam behind her back, Carmilla stood up all the while ignoring the hitch in her breath as she pushed past the pain.

Looking around the room, Carmilla hoped for any hint of Laura. She couldn’t see anything clearly. The lights had gone off with an angry clench of Mother’s fist; all except for one near the desk. The room was blanketed in darkness and the only thing she could see was the half-finished mason jars that Laura had left on the desk.

It felt suffocating. Just being there with nothing to hold on to. It was as if she were transported back to the time when Mother had locked her in coffin and buried her six feet under ground.

Limping herself toward the soft cushion chair, Carmilla paused when she came across a shirt that Laura had left out in her haste to shower after their “slip-up”.

The material felt like velvet in her hand as she ran her finger over it. The hard lines of her lips softened as she recalled the feeling of Laura’s back as she helped her out of the same shirt, and reliving the feeling of Laura’s skin warming underneath her fingertips.

Carmilla reached over the sofa and grabbed the pillow that Laura was always hugging as she was staring at their “detective board” because apparently it helped her to think when she has something to hold on to. She then grabbed the shirt and wrapped it around the pillow, clutching it close to her.

she was desperately holding on to any bit of Laura she could find.

The pillow still smelled like Laura - faintly of cookies and chocolate, with just a hint of cinnamon - and Carmilla’s eyes almost glazed over as the familiarity came over her in waves. The feeling of unease and loneliness intensified as she hugged the pillow closer to her chest.

Pain shot through her arm as she closed her hands in tight fists. Her knuckles turning white as she felt the blood seep through the burn on her palm.

She reveled in the pain because it was the only thing she could feel besides hopelessness.

Hopelessness used to be her drive for destruction of everything in her path.

And she could feel the same feeling destroying her from the inside. All the jagged edges inside of her were breaking and twisting, and the pain was amplifying by the second. The light that once soothed the pain had diminished and she was filled with so much regret that she didn’t know what to do.

Because when Laura said her love for Carmilla was the axis that her world turned on.

Carmilla didn’t have the chance to tell her that loving her felt like being immersed in a sea of stars.


End file.
